


We Owned The Night

by Raven052



Series: Tonight Belongs... [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Biting, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Sexual Content, Vampire Turning, Werewolf, vampire, werewolf inner-voice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2617019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven052/pseuds/Raven052
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween Night, and a werewolf and a vampire in love have very special plans... <br/>But will they both survive the night?</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Owned The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Another trip into the world introduced in Master of Puppets, this one a year on from the original events. (Yes I know I'm late, again)
> 
> By the way... Listen to Frank Iero's song 'blood infections' while reading this... It pretty much sums it up!

It’s probably not surprising that, to many of the genuine monsters and ghouls of the world, Halloween night has become somewhat of a bore. Many will ignore the night completely, and treat it like any other night. Some will specifically change any routines or rituals planned for that night. Almost all either roll their eyes, or sneer at the costume and plastic toy representations of their kind.   
A very few try to keep hold of their old traditions, from when Halloween was still All Hallows Eve, and still belonged to the creatures of the night. 

But one creature, unique to his pack, and at first a bafflement and embarrassment to them, celebrates that night with all the enthusiasm of a mortal. He decorates his home, and is more excitable in that month than he is in general for the rest of the year.   
And, now into his second year of his new life, he is even more able to enjoy that month again, especially the full moon, which, in the previous October, had still been a burden on him.   
Frank had a specific reason for enjoying Halloween, and one that, once he’d explained it to his pack, had been more than understood.   
The other werewolves still ignored Halloween, but they weren’t going to ignore a pack mates birthday. 

And, this year, there was something else to celebrate. It had been roughly a year since Frank had run into a vampire, Gerard, at a bar.   
They’d gone back to his home together, and upon realising what each other were, had fought. But found themselves incapable to kill each other. It had been that night that they’d begun to figure out something very strange about themselves. Despite everything they had been taught, the two went against the ingrained rule that had vampires and werewolves at war with one another, enemies without question. More than simply attracted to one another, they found they had a very specific, and unique bond. On the night they had met, Frank’s wolf had made it clear that Gerard was their alpha, and, despite how impossible that was, the wolf is never wrong about these things.   
It’d been a difficult year, naturally, and while the vampires still didn’t exactly welcome Frank with open arms, he was at least tolerated. The wolves, on the other hand, after figuring out that Gerard held no threat to Frank (as the youngest wolf, he was fiercely protected by the others), had allowed him into their family without question. 

That October, and on the night before the full moon (early in the month that year), the two had found themselves both musing upon the passing year. 

They were in the vampires home, and curled up happily together on the large, soft bed in Gerard’s room. Both breathing a little heavier after a slightly frenzied love making. The full moon was close, and Frank’s wolf was itching to be freed, which always set him just a little on edge.   
Though Gerard didn’t enjoy watching Frank on the day and night of the full moon, which was always hard on the other man, he couldn’t exactly complain about the behaviours that it caused the day before.   
It was this that reminded Gerard of the timing, and of the month, and just how long it had been since that first night.   
“No going into heat this year, huh?” Gerard teased, a smile quirking his lips.   
Frank opened one eye to look at Gerard. He felt exhausted, and almost too tired to respond. He groaned softly.   
Gerard chuckled softly. “Hey, don’t give me that look! I was just thinking… It’s been a year.”   
Now Frank opened both eyes, and pushed himself up slightly. “Huh?”   
Gerard reached out his arms to Frank, and pulled him close. “It’s been a year since… We met. Which means, it’s been a year since you were first in heat. I wasn’t… You know, hinting or anything but-”   
Frank’s eyes went wide. “A year? We’ve been… Together for a year?”   
Gerard nodded, and smiled softly.   
Frank frowned, then smiled, softly and happily as he lent close, and kissed Gerard, just a little hotly. “Time flies.” Frank said.  
Gerard nodded. But now his smile disappeared, and Frank could feel something had changed in Gerard’s mood. It was sadder.   
“Hey?” Frank coaxed, sitting up, looking down at his lover, carefully brushing back the strands of black hair that’d fallen into his eyes. “What’s wrong? I thought… I thought this was a happy thing?”   
Gerard closed his eyes, and turned his head. “It is. Ignore me. It’s nothing, I promise.”   
Frank shook his head, he didn’t like this.   
It was at times like this that Frank wished he had a way of reading Gerard the way Gerard could sense his moods through his wolf.   
Then, as he thought about it, Frank realised the one thing that always upset Gerard, was noticing the fast passing of time. Especially when it had to do with the two of them.   
“You’re thinking that time’s going too quick, aren’t you?”   
Gerard clenched his jaw, but then, eventually, nodded.   
Frank sighed. “You’re doing it again, aren’t you? You’re thinking too far ahead. Gerard… You’re thinking about life without me, aren’t you?”   
Gerard’s jaw clenched tighter, and his eyes squeezed shut. Tears escaped through the closed lids. He did not respond. He didn’t need to.   
“Gerard! We’ve talked about this! Do not do this. Stop spending the time you have with me thinking about when I’m not going to be here! Do you not understand what a waste that is?”  
Now his own tears were escaping, though he ignored them. “Please, Gerard, please… Stop thinking about me being dead when… When I’m still here.”   
Gerard pulled himself up then, and wrapped his arms tight around Frank, pulling him close, holding him. “I’m sorry.” He whispered. “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to. I just…”  
“It is so far away.” Frank said, softly. “Stop thinking so far ahead.”   
Then he paused, his eye catching something that had once again spilt and stained the pillow where he’d been laying.   
As often happened, Gerard had bit him and fed while they had sex. It was another uniqueness to their relationship, usually wolf blood tasted foul to vampires, and usually people did not enjoy being bitten. Neither of these things were true for them. They thrived on it.   
And… There was something else. Something that suddenly occurred to Frank now, which might, possibly, help his boyfriend. Help them both, in the long run. 

“Gee…”   
Gerard loosened his grip, and followed Frank’s gaze, to the pillow, and to the blood on there.   
“You remember what Valentine said? When he visited here? He said there was hope that… It could work.”  
Gerard continued to stare at the blood stain, and, very slowly, licked his lips. Not from thirst, but in thought. He nodded.   
“My scent, my mark is transferring into you… That much is true. There are hints of the vampire gene mixing with your blood.”   
He looked up then, and smiled, just a little. “Mikey says he can smell it too. He said at first he thought it was just me, just my scent on you, but then he realised it was different.”   
Frank nodded. “See. That’s good, right? If the wolf isn’t fighting off the vampire gene, if it’s letting it settle in my blood, that means… That means there’s potential to turn me, right? That’s what Valentine said.”   
Gerard nodded, then pulled him close again, kissing him, a little fiercely, and little possessively. “But… We don’t know what could happen. Frank… No wolf has ever tried to become a vampire before, no vampire has ever tried. We don’t know the effect it could have. What if… Being turned into a vampire means… You loose your wolf?”   
Frank smiled, weakly and shrugged, “You mean I get just my own voice in my head again? Get to stay human all month, including the full moon? Oh jeez, whatever will I do?” He teased.   
Gerard shook his head. “I know you hate some parts of it, but I know you like some aspects of being a wolf too. I know you’re proud.”   
Frank nodded. “But… If the choice is that, or the chance to stay with you, forever then… I know the option I want.”   
Gerard stared at him a while, eyes searching Frank’s, searching the doubt, searching the truth. Finally he closed his eyes, and tried to see if the wolf had anything to say on the matter.   
And there was that familiar, soft, wanting howl. The one he’d heard more than anything else Gerard had heard from the wolf. The simple: _Yours._   
Gerard opened his eyes again, and saw Frank blushing, slightly, he knew what his wolf had communicated. And he happened to be in agreement with it.   
“So… We’re doing this? We’re… Really going to try?”   
Frank nodded, and smiled, nervously, unable to deny he was scared, but equally, excited. 

////

They didn’t do it that night, as both wanted to plan, and make sure that there was no way this could go wrong. With the already unusual factors in place, they wanted to safe guard against anything that could go wrong. 

Gerard had only ever turned one other person, and that had been his brother. Only four months into his own new life as a vampire, he had accidentally revealed the truth to Mikey, and, four months on from that, had given in to his brothers plea’s to be turned also.   
Considering how young a vampire Gerard had been at the time, it had gone amazingly smoothly. Though both did end up wishing they’d chosen to perform the ritual inside, cold does not effect vampires, but rain can still be a slight burden. Especially when rain also equals mud, and general messiness. 

That had been a long time ago, but Gerard still remembered.   
He wanted things to be a bit better planned this time, however. 

Frank went to Mikey, and asked him if he remembered the process.   
He didn’t want to ask Gerard, in case Gerard thought he was scared, or having second thoughts, and he certainly couldn’t ask the other vampires, not least because they didn’t want them knowing until after it was already done.   
He was glad that Mikey was honest with him. 

“It is painful… And there’s no shame in being scared.” Mikey told him, putting away his books as Frank made himself as comfortable as possible, sitting on the end of Mikey’s bed.   
Mikey’s room was directly next to Gerard’s in the clan’s home, but, despite this, Frank had been inside that room only a handful of times, and he wasn’t entirely comfortable there without Gerard. Even though he had nothing to fear from Mikey, who supported the relationship (even if he wasn’t thrilled by it), it still set Frank, and his wolf, on edge to be in the company of a vampire that was not Gerard.   
Frank smiled, weakly. “I know what bites feel like, Mikey. I’m… Kinda used to them.”   
Mikey looked up at him then, and glanced at Frank’s neck. One set of bites was nearly healed, but still vaguely visible, while yet another set still looked slightly red and shiny. Involuntarily, Mikey’s lip curled, and Frank’s hand went to his neck.   
Mikey finally sat, facing Frank. “Yeah, I guess you are… But that’s not what I meant. I mean, believe me, I still remember Gerard biting me, and that hurt like hell, but. That’s not the part that hurts most.”   
Mikey paused, gently chewing his lip, showing off his own fangs now. It seemed like he was debating telling Frank the next part. What the worst part was.   
“The simple fact, Frank, is that… He has to kill you, and bring you back. And, while dying is scary, and painful. It’s nothing compared to coming back. Your body, your _soul_ screams that it wants to move on, and, fighting against that is… Not easy.”  
Frank stared at him, a long while, with a blank expression, betraying nothing.   
Then, carefully and clearly he replied, “I have every single bone in my body snap and stretch and change, every single time I transform, and, once a month, that change is forced and it burns. It feels like my skin is on fire. I understand pain. I’m not used to it, but I understand it’s necessity in my life. I am not afraid of it.”   
Mikey nodded. “Good. Then you and Gerard have a good chance at getting you through the change.”   
Looking away from Mikey now, Frank concentrated on fiddling with a loose strand of his jeans. “You don’t think it’s going to work, do you?”   
To this, Mikey sighed. “Honestly? I think it’s incredibly risky. Neither you or Gerard have any idea what effect the change could have on you. It could work like it would for any other vampire, or, more likely, considering both of your track records, there could be some anomalies. Or it might not work at all, and you’ll remain as you are. Or…”   
Mikey trailed off then, catching himself just as he was about to utter the worst case scenario.   
“Or it could kill me.”   
There was no reply to that. It wasn’t needed.   
“He’ll do everything he can, Frank. You know that. Everything he can do to make sure you get through it.”  
Mikey’s eyes found Frank’s then, and held them. “I’m not allowing him to consider the alternative, because I know what it could do to him. But I think it’s only right that you understand what could happen to you.” 

As much as that thought scared him, Frank was grateful Mikey had been honest with him. It allowed him to be better prepared, mentally. Though he did not allow himself to dwell on the negative. It would only feed the wolf’s fear, and then Gerard would pick up on it, which Frank did not want. 

////

Frank also didn’t tell the other wolves what he and Gerard were planning. He knew they had the pack’s support for their relationship, but he wasn’t sure how they would react to this.   
Actually, he knew they’d likely try to stop him.   
Would going through the change mean he’d have to leave the pack? What if he were still part werewolf, would he still be allowed? If the wolf remained, would it be able to cope with the separation of the pack if they refused him?   
These were all things he couldn’t know until _after._   
And, oddly, _after_ seemed a lot more scary than the act itself. There were too many unknowns. After nearly two years as a wolf, Frank had found somewhere to truly belong. The idea of leaving that was not one that settled easily.   
But, still this did not change his mind. He still wanted it. Both for himself, and to make Gerard happy. 

////

Eventually, they chose a date. Halloween, also Frank’s birthday.   
They argued about where it would happen.   
Gerard wanted it to be in his home. Saying that way they’d already be with the vampires once Frank transformed, so there would be no delay in letting the others know what had happened. Also, they would be in a place where countless transformations had been performed, it was a place where many vampires had been born. And, Gerard wanted Mikey close by, in case of complications.   
But Frank refused. He wanted to be at home for it. Where he felt safe. He didn’t want the other vampires finding out too early, learning their intentions before they were completed. He didn’t want them alerted too soon.   
Finally, Gerard gave in, and agreed to Frank’s request.

////

He came over early that night.   
Well, as early as the setting sun would allow. 

Frank was pacing, wondering if he should’ve put on some fancy meal, or something to mark, celebrate the occasion. But Gerard didn’t need to eat, and he was too nervous to, so what would the point be? 

His wolf was fidgety, knowing there was something going on. It whined, quietly, asking Frank what was happening. Frank replied to it only in shh’s and calming words. It wouldn’t help to make the wolf agitated, the last thing they needed was for it to feel like Frank was under threat, and force a change. 

He was almost shaking with nerves when he opened the door to Gerard.   
He was glad that Gerard just held him, silently, firmly yet gently for a few moments. They both understood the gravity of what they had planned, words could not begin to describe it. 

Frank took Gerard’s hand, led him inside, still in silence.   
They went into the living room, and sat, moving into their usual positions, curling up together, arms wrapped around each other. 

“If you want to… If you want to do this some other time, if it’s too soon, we can-” Gerard finally broke the silence with hurried, worried mumbles.   
Frank shook his head. “I don’t want to put it off. Tonight is a good choice.”   
Gerard nodded, and pulled him closer. 

“Your wolf is whining.” Gerard said, quietly.   
Frank nodded. “He knows something’s happening. I’m trying not to let him know.”  
There was a pause, but then Gerard said, gently, “I think he knows.” 

Frank suspected the same, but he didn’t like to think about it. If his wolf knew, and was upset, scared, that wasn’t a good sign.   
“I’m going to loose him, aren’t I? The wolf, I mean. When you turn me… He’s not going to be there anymore, is he?”   
He didn’t get a reply right away, because Gerard didn’t have an answer to give him. In truth, he had no idea himself.   
So, eventually, that’s what he told Frank.   
“I don’t know. Frank, I don’t know how this is going to work for you. He might… You might still keep your wolf. I don’t know.”   
To that, Frank nodded, but now his head was spinning, with so many thoughts, so many questions. There were so many things they didn’t know, so many things they couldn’t know. 

“Gerard… If. If I’m not a werewolf anymore, and, if those rules don’t apply to me… Will that mean- Will it mean you won’t be my alpha anymore?”   
That was the one that scared him the most. Without his wolf nature, would his link to Gerard be severed in a way that could never be repaired? By changing himself, would he change their relationship?   
He felt hands on his face, guiding his head up, forcing him to look at Gerard.   
The other mans eyes were dark, and intense, more so even than usual. Small frown lines creased his brow.   
“Wolf or no wolf, alpha or none, one thing I promise you will never change. I will always be yours. I promise you that.”   
The words felt bigger, and more important than just simple words. More than a promise even. It sounded like an oath.   
Frank leaned close, letting their foreheads touch. Their eyes both closed.   
“And I’ll always be yours.” He replied, his voice barely more than a whisper.   
These words, equally, held the same gravity. 

More moments of silence passed, breath between them sounding loud to their ears.  
Almost at exactly the same time, they closed the small gap, lips touching briefly. Then again, longer the second time, and then, arms wrapping tight, pressing them close, they kissed again, more deeply, a certain passion igniting between them.   
Frank broke the kiss, quickly. A soft panting escaped his lips as he did. 

They moved, without need for communication, off the couch, and into the bedroom.  
This was where the transformation would be performed. It was best for it to be a place where both could be comfortable, especially Frank, as he went through the change.  
And, it seemed appropriate, this was where they had first understood what each other was. And it was where they had got the first hints that there was something different about them, about their relationship. 

They sat on the edge of the bed, next to each other, hands grasping tightly.   
Gerard twisted slightly, reached out his hand, fingers grazing lightly over Frank’s jaw, encouraging him to turn his head. They kissed again, soft, then suddenly deep. That connection between them not only being a romantic one, but also the primal kind. Deep seated and undeniable.   
Gerard’s hand reached up, into Frank’s hair, gripping just a little tightly as their mouths opened against each others. Tongues dipping past each others lips, but not quite touching.   
Frank’s hand reached out, to Gerard’s leg, squeezing gently, then working up, to his crotch, touching him through his jeans, lightly at first, then pressing a little firmer.   
Gerard gasped in response, and pulled him closer. 

They fell back onto the bed, and Gerard rolled on top of Frank, kissing him hotly, harshly, while hands made hurried work of belts and zips and at pushing and pulling clothes away.   
Gerard felt Frank’s hot skin against his own. His skin was never hot, but tonight it was warm. He’d made sure to feed before coming to Frank, knowing his own strength was as important to the success of the ritual as Frank’s was. His heart was beating, not fast and hard like Frank’s, he could feel it beneath his hand as he pressed it close to Frank’s chest, but it was louder than usual. Lust, nerves and a good extra dose of blood running through him all added up. 

They moved up slightly, so that Frank was sat up a little, his head against the pillows propped against the headstand.   
Gerard paused, just after the prep, and just before they started, he looked down at Frank, his eyes closed and his face a look of bliss and expectation. Gerard reached his hand out, and brushed back into Frank’s hair, before gently stroking over his cheek.   
Frank opened his eyes then, and took Gerard’s hand. He smiled, and reached up to pull Gerard down to kiss him, yet again.   
As Gerard moved into him, slowly, Frank gasped, loud, and he heard, deep inside himself, his wolf howl, recognising the intimacy, the closeness of their alpha.   
“Oh God please don’t send me into heat tonight.” Frank muttered.   
To that, Gerard smiled, and placed a soft kiss upon Frank’s forehead. “He won’t. He understands what tonight is.”   
Frank nodded, and closed his eyes, allowing himself to get used to the feeling of Gerard inside him. Then, as the other man moved slowly, then steadily a little faster, he allowed himself to fully enjoy it.   
Gerard somehow managed to keep his eyes open throughout, as much as the pleasure he was feeling made him want to close them. He didn’t want to take his eyes away from Frank, didn’t want to take his hands off him either. He wanted to feel, and know and remember the hot skin, remember how hard and loud that heartbeat could be. If the transformation went successfully, both of these things would change, forever.   
He kissed Frank’s cheeks, lips, eyes, forehead, multiple times, both carefully and hotly.   
He bent low, and kissed Frank’s neck, a light, quick kiss at first, then again, deeper, and again.   
Beneath him, Frank whimpered softly as his lips touched the healing scars of bites.   
“Do it.” Frank urged.   
But, with one last kiss, Gerard raised his head. “No. I can’t. It could… Interfere.”   
Immediately, Frank understood, and, as much as he wanted Gerard to do it, he let it go. He didn’t want anything to make the ritual more complicated than it already was.   
Frank closed his eyes, and concentrated on how this felt, being with Gerard, being close, feeling him inside him. Gerard was always gentle, slightly fast, yet deep, sometimes Frank could almost kid himself that he felt him right up into his insides, further than natural, but not in an unpleasant way.   
The idea that they could have this, forever, that they could both live another hundred, two hundred years, and still be together, thrilled him, almost enough to make him forget how very scared he truly was. 

Gerard kissed Frank once again, then buried his face against Frank’s neck, raising his head only to whisper in Frank’s ear that he was close.   
In response, Frank moved his hips slightly, edging him closer.  
Gerard’s moans vibrated against Frank’s skin, making him gasp himself. He followed his lover soon after, helped along after Gerard finished by Gerard’s tongue, lips and mouth (being ever careful and wary of his fangs). 

They laid together, side by side, arms wrapped loose around each other, and legs tangled. Frank’s head tucked neatly beneath Gerard’s chin.   
Once again, Gerard found himself keeping his eyes open, fingers trailing over Frank’s slightly glistening skin, enjoying the dampness of sweat along his spine.   
Then he looked up, admired the extra decorations up in Frank’s room. Fake spider webs joining the real ones up on the ceiling and around the light shade. A plastic sheet ghost stuck to the inside of the door. Candles in the shapes of more ghosts, lined up on each of the bedside tables.   
A string of pumpkin shaped nightlights hung from the bed, and gave the room it’s faintly orange glow.   
Gerard smiled, he hadn’t met anyone for a long time who celebrated Halloween like Frank did. Especially not someone who was of their ‘kind’.   
“Happy birthday, baby.” He whispered.   
Frank smiled, and shifted happily against him. “Mmm. Thank you.” He replied. 

They stayed like that for what felt like a very long time.   
Eventually the clock striking eleven got them moving again.   
Without a word, they pulled on a few clothes, underwear and t-shirts. Enough to be covered, but, oddly, neither felt like fully dressing. 

Frank was shaking, badly, as he moved the pillows, and tugged at the bed cover, straightening it out. He kept fussing with it, not certain of what he wanted.   
Eventually, Gerard intervened, taking hold of his hands, stopping their twitchy movements.   
“Don’t worry about neatness.” Gerard told him, softly. “Just make sure you’re comfortable, that’s the most important thing.”  
To this, Frank nodded, and pushed back the covers again. 

Eventually he settled, propping up the pillows once again, and laying back against them. He closed his eyes, and tried to calm his nerves.   
His wolf was shifting, uneasily inside of him, whining softly.   
Gerard came close, and whispered, directly into Frank’s ear, “Shh. It’s okay. It’s just me. You’re safe, you’re both safe.”   
Frank nodded, understanding that Gerard was talking to his wolf just as much as he was to him.   
_Alpha?_  
The wolf responded.   
“You’re safe.” Gerard repeated, softly, gently.   
Frank breathed in deeply, then nodded. “He’s calm, he’s calmer now.”   
“Good.”

Gerard laid down beside him, on his side, his hand once again in Frank’s hair, playing gently. “There’s a few things I have to explain, before we do this.”  
Frank opened his eyes, and also turned to his side, so they were facing one another.   
“When I start this… I can’t stop it. When I very first bite you, it’ll be the same as any other time I’ve bitten you, so that is the very last point you have to change your mind. After that I cannot stop, even if I want to. If I stop… The results are… Disastrous.”  
Frank nodded. “I understand.”   
“And… I need you to realise that… This might not feel like the other times I’ve bitten you. I’m- I’m going to have to kill you, then bring you back. I’m not going to pretend that’s not likely to hurt.”   
Again, Frank closed his eyes, and nodded again. Mikey had already explained this part to him, he was prepared for it, as much as he could be anyway. 

When he opened his eyes, he saw, again, Gerard looking directly at him, eyes searching him, searching for doubt. Searching for fear, looking to erase it.   
“Is there anything I need to do?” Frank asked, quietly.   
Gerard shook his head, and smiled. “All you have to do, is make sure you come back to me.” His voice cracked ever so slightly. It was now that Frank realised there was something else in those eyes. The slight glisten of tears.   
He was scared too.   
Somehow, that made Frank feel better.   
He pulled Gerard close, and kissed him, hard. “I promise.” He whispered against their barely parted lips. 

Gerard lifted him up slightly, arms circling him, holding him close. Frank felt the familiar sensation of Gerard’s lips against his neck, a soft kiss.   
“Ready?” Gerard murmured against his skin.   
Frank grabbed hold of one of Gerard’s hands, and squeezed it tightly as he closed his eyes. “Ready.” 

As the fangs pierced his skin, Frank gasped. He had to admit that, yes, this was still like all the other times Gerard had bitten him. It hurt a tiny bit, but mostly the pleasurable side of it was dominant, it made something warm rush through his body, and, honestly he was glad they’d had sex first, as this would’ve only made him want it otherwise.   
He felt Gerard’s hand on his back, rubbing gently, soothingly, and his thumb rubbing the hand that Frank still held so tightly.   
Frank found himself tipping his head back, giving in to the sensation, exposing himself, offering himself. “Still feels good, Gee.” He said, softly. 

It was only a couple of seconds after the words were out of his mouth that things started to change.   
The fangs in his neck felt like they were going deeper, and felt like they were stretching, pushing the holes wider. And they started to feel hot. Just slightly warm at first, then steadily hotter and hotter.   
He gripped Gerard’s hand a little tighter, and he tried not to fidget.   
“Oh. Fuck. Okay, okay, Gee. It. It’s starting to hurt now. Fuck. Uh…” He closed his eyes, and grabbed on to Gerard’s shirt, clenching it tight in his fist.   
Gerard held him a little closer, and the hand on his back reached up to his hair again, stroking soothingly.   
Now Frank’s head felt light, like it was spinning, and he found he could concentrate on nothing but the burning pain at his neck.   
He tried to remember what Gerard had said, that they couldn’t stop, that it was dangerous to stop after a certain point, but he felt like he wanted to scream, to stop it, put an end to it. Surely they could try again another time?   
You’d think he’d be used to extreme pain, after everything the wolf puts him through, but this was different, so different.   
Not least because now the wolf had stirred once again, sensing danger, sensing something was wrong, and it was howling, so loud, so loud inside of him. 

Gerard held him gently yet tightly, feeling Frank trying to fight, trying to get away. The pained sounds coming from him pained Gerard deeply, and, if it had been in his power, he would’ve stopped, he would’ve stopped it all, and just held Frank tight and kissed him and promised him he wouldn’t have to feel this pain again. But, he couldn’t, not now, it was too late, they’d gone too far. Stopping now would leave Frank in an awful state, surrender him to an unthinkable fate. Not quite dead, not quite alive. Not quite vampire, not… Anything. And that, Gerard would not be able to fix.  
Frank’s hand was so tight in his, almost to the point of breaking bones. And the hand that gripped Gerard’s shirt was now clawing slightly, just slightly pushing Gerard back, pushing him away, but not hard. It was as if Frank knew he wasn’t supposed to stop Gerard, but he was trying anyway.   
“Gerard. Please.” His voice was no longer strong, it was pleading. And it hurt so much to hear.   
“Gerard. The- The wolf- He’s scared. There’s something wrong. Gerard, you have- You have to stop. There’s something wrong, he doesn’t like it, please! Gerard!”   
Gerard closed his eyes tight, and tried to block it out, block out the cries.   
Only now Frank’s cries mingled in with the memories of the only other time he’d done this. The screams and sobs of his brother. It’d taken so much not to stop, to simply give in to his pleas, and release him. Gerard had been such a young vampire at the time, he was still learning so much, but he knew some things, he knew not to stop, no matter what his brother said, he couldn’t stop, not until it was done. 

And then, the howling came, loud and clear as if it were the wolf in Gerard’s arms, not Frank. The wolf had never sounded more pitiful, or more afraid.   
The clarity of the situation came to Gerard immediately. He was killing the wolf, possibly more surely than he was Frank. Tears escaped his eyes, as he wished he could utter a form of goodbye to the wolf. While Frank he had every belief he would bring back, he was now almost sure that he would be unable to bring back the wolf. 

The wolfs howl was almost like a scream to Frank’s ears. He could feel it scratching at him, trying to find a way to get out, desperate to save them both.   
There was no way out for it though, it couldn’t even force it’s way out.   
And, Frank found he was starting to barely be able to hear it, barely able to feel anything, other than the burning at his neck.   
He tried to open his eyes, but he couldn’t.   
“I- I- ” His words stuttered. A hand stroked through his hair, and he found himself leaning into it.   
_I love you._   
He didn’t know if the words left his mouth.   
And then, darkness swallowed him up. 

Gerard felt the limpness come over Frank’s body, and knew it wasn’t quite over. A passing out before death could easily be mistaken, but that was exactly what this was. And Gerard was glad for it, it meant that Frank wasn’t going to suffer for the last of it. 

Finally, Gerard lifted his mouth from Frank’s neck, trying not to look at the sore redness at the punctures, and around the skin.   
He wiped at his mouth, and chin, then licked at his hand, making sure not to loose any of it.   
The air felt still, and cold, a silence deeper than any they’d shared seemed to surround the two of them. As Gerard sat up, and gently let Frank fall back against the pillows, he found himself at first unable to look at him.  
When he did, Gerard found himself shaking, uncontrollably.   
The skin was pale, too pale. In all the years Gerard had been a vampire, and all the people he’d fed on, he never remembered seeing them quite so pale. He tried to remember if this was what Mikey had looked like, the night he turned him, but it had been dark, and Gerard had been unable to see, suddenly he was glad of it.   
Frank’s eyes were closed, but a little too tight, small creases lined his forehead, and between his eyebrows.   
Gerard closed his eyes, and tried to see if he could hear the wolf. But there was nothing, just like he feared, just like, deep down, he’d expected. Tears pricked his eyes once more.   
He couldn’t dwell though, time was of the essence. 

He leant down once more, then brought his own wrist up to his lips. He grimaced, then closed his eyes, and bit down, his nose scrunching up as he felt his skin tearing.   
Quickly, he moved his hand above Frank, trying not to spill too much blood on to the bed sheets. And, having to part the lips just slightly, with a gently prodding finger between them, Gerard placed the bleeding wound against Frank’s lips.   
Gerard closed his eyes, wincing at the slight pain, the uncomfortable feeling of blood dripping from him.   
And he waited. As his blood slipped into Frank, he waited for the point where Frank would respond, latch on like a babe, feed, and gain the nourishment he needed. And, finally, take the final processes of the change. 

But, though he waited, nothing happened.   
There was no eyes snapping open. No tight grip on his arm, holding him down. Not even a sucking at the wound.   
No response.   
Gerard tried not to panic, not to fall apart. Sometimes it took a while. He remembered Matt saying that one of his vampires had taken almost fifteen minutes to finally respond to the blood offered. So, he waited, feeling steadily weaker himself as the blood flowed.   
It was almost half an hour when Gerard finally broke down. Shaking worse than ever, he sobbed, heavily, and, finally, removed his wrist.  
He wanted to hold Frank, hold him close, as if, somehow, that would undo everything. That would bring him back, and change everything. But he couldn’t, he couldn’t touch him, could barely look at him, at what he’d done.   
“You promised.” He said, quietly. “You- You promised me you’d come back to me.”   
“YOU PROMISED!” He screamed.   
Then, hurriedly, the full horror of the situation coming over him, Gerard pushed himself off the bed, away. He stumbled out of the bedroom, and went to find the phone.   
He paid no attention to the blood he was trailing through the apartment.   
He called Mikey, the only thing he could think to do.   
“It- It went wrong, Mikes. I- I don’t know what happened- But-. Oh. Fuck. I- Mikey… What am I going to do?”   
Mikey tried to calm him, telling him he’d be there soon, and not to do _anything_ until he got there. 

“Gerard, promise me you won’t do anything until I’m there, please?”   
Gerard nodded. “I won’t. I won’t do anything…”

He didn’t know what to do after all, other than sit there, on the floor of the living room, and sob. He cried hard, harder than he knew he could. He felt like his heart was tearing out of him.   
And, suddenly, that didn’t seem such a bad fate. As his mind flashed to what was in the room so very close to him, he thought perhaps being without a heart would be easier. It was a crazy thought, but crazy seemed the only solution to this situation.   
He thought of Frank, crying out, telling him that the wolf felt something wrong. Should he have listened, should he have stopped then, and risked the consequences?   
And, he couldn’t help it, he thought of them earlier, together.   
Why had he had to be greedy, and want that forever? Why couldn’t he just have settled for now?   
Now he didn’t even have that. He didn’t even have the future to look forward to anymore, he’d ruined that, and killed all the chances of happiness they’d had. All because he hadn’t been able to handle the idea of loosing Frank.  
And, now, he had any way. At his own hands.   
And oh, God, it hurt. 

_Alpha?_   
Oh great… Now he was hearing things. Imagining the wolf… Perhaps he had gone crazy, with grief. That happened to some people didn’t it?   
_Alpha? Alpha! Where are you…?_   
He let out a disbelieving sob. Why’d he have to hear the wolf? Why couldn’t he hallucinate Frank’s voice? But, it always had been the wolf in his head, not Frank, right?   
“Gerard?”   
… Well, at least the voices in his head were responding to his wishes, there was Frank now.   
“Gee?” The voice sounded raspy, a little strained.   
And, suddenly, it occurred to him that, actually, that voice wasn’t in his head.  
It was coming from behind him.   
He turned, hardly daring, and stared, eyes wide and disbelieving.   
Was… This real? 

Frank was standing, a little unsteadily, in the doorway to his room, one hand on the door frame, holding himself up. He was swaying very slightly.   
The blood that Gerard had tried to pass to him smeared his chin slightly, and he now wiped at it with a slightly shaking hand, licking at it as he did.  
Then he sniffed, lightly at the air. And his eyes went straight to Gerard’s wrist, which was still bleeding a puddle onto the floor.  
He swallowed, and looked away, quickly.

Gerard hurried to his feet, slipping slightly in his haste, and ran to Frank, wrapping his arms tight around him. His eyes still streaming with tears, now ones of relief, and disbelief.   
“You’re- You. You made it.” Gerard said.  
Frank nodded, wrapping his arms around Gerard, seeking the support from him.   
“Yeah… I. I know I was a bit slow coming back, but, hauling myself and a fucking wolf back from the brink takes some doing, you know?”   
Gerard pulled back slightly. “I didn’t imagine that? You- You’ve kept your wolf too?”   
Frank smiled, and shrugged. “Don’t know what I’d do without that pain in the ass, I guess.”   
Gerard shook his head, and pulled him in tight again. “I can’t believe it. I was sure-”  
“I know.” Frank interrupted. “I- I could hear you. Gee. I’m sorry, I’m sorry I took so long, I’m sorry I put you through that. Hearing you like that was… It hurt to die, but that hurt so much more.”   
Gerard shook his head. “Forget it. Forget it, it’s not important now. You’re- You’re here. And-”   
He stepped back, holding Frank at arms length. “Okay, let me look at you. Oh. Fuck.” 

In many ways, Frank hadn’t changed so much. His skin was a little pale, but that was to be expected after a brief trip to the other side. His eyes still held that slight glow of a werewolves, though it was very slightly dulled.   
The one, key difference, was the fangs that could be seen between his slightly parted lips.   
“You look… Amazing. Frank, I’m… So proud of you.”   
Frank ducked his head. “You did the hard stuff… And you made sure I got enough blood. Didn’t that… Hasn’t that taken a toll on you?”   
He glanced down at Gerard’s wrist, alerting Gerard to the fact it was, still, dripping steadily.   
“Oh!” Gerard exclaimed, he’d forgotten about it completely. “No. It’s okay. I… Fed tonight before I got here. I got plenty stored up. I’ll stop the bleeding now though.”   
Frank glanced nervously at the wound, then away again. “Can I- Um… If you don’t think it’s greedy, could I…?”   
Gerard smiled, and offered out his hand. Frank took it, the pulled it close, hesitating, briefly, before bringing it up to his lips.   
Gerard’s eyes fluttered shut as Frank softly sucked. “Is- By any chance is this what it feels like when I bite you?”   
Frank raised his head, and grinned. “I’m guessing yes.” He replied.   
Gerard blushed. “No wonder you like it so much.”   
They kissed again, holding tight to one another, still in awe of what had been achieved. 

There was a knock at the door, and Gerard groaned. “Ah. Shit… I. Um… I kinda called Mikey, when I thought that…”   
To that, Frank grinned, and went to open the door.   
Instead of a shriek of alarm at seeing someone who was supposedly dead, all Mikey did was sigh heavily.   
“Gerard over reacting again… Great. No problem, just interrupt my night for no reason.”   
Then, before leaving once again, Mikey paused. “You look good, Frank. Fangs suit you.”   
One more pause. “You still stink of wolf though.” 

The couple retreated back into the bedroom then, and curled up together.   
They mused over what might have changed in Frank, and what had stayed the same. How much was wolf, and how much was vampire now?   
They realised that many of these questions could not be answered in one night.   
But, one thing was certain.   
The change had worked. 

And, now, nothing was going to stop them being together, always.   
Their lives might have just become a little more complicated, again, but that, they knew, was never going to change.


End file.
